the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Martens
Nina Martens 'is the main protagonist of Das Haus Anubis. In Das Haus Anubis, Staffel 1, Nina is the new girl in Anubis. She is first seen in the car with her grandmother. Her grandmother gives her a necklace and she (grandmother) kisses Nina's cheek when she first arrives at Anubis House.She is portrayed by Kristina Schmidt. View the Nina Martens / Gallery About At the beginning of the series, Nina is the new girl in school. She appears very shy and close to her "Oma" (Gran in German). This is because her parents died when she was very young, so her grandmother raised her. Not many people in the House like her at first, because they (especially Luzy) believe she has taken Linn's place and also think that she has something to do with her recent disappearance; Nina unfortunately and coincidentally arrived on the same day that Linn left. When visiting her grandmother one day, a woman named Sarah warns Nina of the "black bird" and gives her a locket with the Eye of Horus on it. Nina soons gets going to search for the treasure that Sarah tells her of. Nina moved with her grandmother in the House of Anubis. Her grandmother moved into a Nursing home. In old people's home, she met an old woman who tells her that the painting which has the picture of House of Anubis, was her house. The woman gave Nina an amulet with a picture of a little girl. The old woman give Nina and warned them explicitly about the dangers in the house Anubis. Since Nina was blamed for the disappearance of Linn, she had to pass a test of courage. she should go alone to the attic, and bring an object as evidence. She was detained by Felix accidentally in the attic, but she could free herself with her hair clip, which could open the door to the attic. Since she had forgotten her keys in the attic, she had to go back again there.When she went to get her keys, she has dared to go up to the very top, and finds the first clue to the mystery of the house. Nina was always more interested in the mystery. Since she really like Daniel, and because she knew that he is interested in the secrets and the subject of Egypt, she trusted Daniel as the first of the secret. As Nina sometime from the attic and came back, her roommate Delia was still awake, and she was questioned where she was. Nina tell Delia also the secret of the house and where the treasure is. In episode 30, the three established "the club of old Willow". Luzy lies not give up and always believed firmly that Nina had something to do with Linn's disappearance until in Episode 38 . From this episode that Nina decided Luzy also be incorporated into the Club. A cat walk through the Anubis house , Nina took the cat when she was sick, the cat was with her in the room. As Nina woke the cat has suddenly disappeared from her room. Nina and Delia asked Rosie to go to the basement and to see if the cat is there. But thanks to this action by Nina and they get Rosie fired.In play, But Nina did not appear in time for the performance of the musical,beacuse she take too long to sneak in Victor's offfice and Delia had to stand in for them. In the house, where she has sneaked into Victor's room to open the safe and to learn the next secret of Sarah. She has find out that Sarah's parents are died in a car accident, but Victor killed them., she could still see through the time where the cameras came and hid. Then she went back to school with her bike. It comes in time and she play Sarah again. then before Sarah died she dreamed her and then when Nina visited Sara's funeral.Along with Daniel (who was the first student to be nice to Nina) and Delia, Nina sets up a club dedicated to the mysteries of Haus Anubis. They are later joined by Luzy and Felix. Nina Martens is based off of Nienke Martens and is part of the basis for Nina Martin. Relationships Daniel Gutenberg '(2009-present;current boyfriend) Daniel was the very first person to be friendly on Nina. And he is also the first person who Nina told the Mystery, about the house. Daniel and Nina a were close, but Nina didn't know that Daniel has a crush on her. Until the prom, where Nina kissed Daniel. In Season 2, their relationship was awkward at first, but also got steady.Nina was really sad and depressed when he thought Daniel "died" but in the episode Flucht (episode 342), Daniel escapes on the castle with Delia and Felix's help, he comes back to the house and Nina was very happy. (See Dani) Delia Seefeld (2009-present;bestfriend) Delia was very suspicious at Nina on Season 1, but became friends when Nina told her about the mystery.Delia always helps Nina with her problems, not only on the mystery but also her relationship with Daniel.She always cheers up Nina when she is sad.She is the one that thinking of making a group and created "Sibuna". Trivia *Nina's parents died when she was four years old. *She has a super close relationship with her grandmother, where she grew up. As this moves into the nursing home is " House of Anubis" Nina's new home. *When Nina is sad or worried, she writes in her diary. *Nina's favorite jewelry: their colorful wooden bead bracelets and their clock. *Strengths: Nina is brave, sensitive and helpful. *On her birthday, she released the circus bear 7 Ivan *Nina is not the Chosen One *She also take French class. *Her favorite food is kale with sausage. Category:Das Haus Anubis Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna